


Smuggled

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Business, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Desk, Desk Sex, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, First Dates, First Impressions, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Ice Play, Jardaan, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, Meet-Cute, Mild Language, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Resourcefulness, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sarcasm, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sharing, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Stealing, Surprises, Suspicions, Sweet, Swimming, Temperature Play, Three Little Words, Time Jump, Time Skips, Time off, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry, beach, bedrest, date, distraction, heat - Freeform, makeout, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: This was written for Reyes Vidal Appreciation Week on Tumblr and even though I'm late to the party, I'm trying. The ups and downs of Reyes and Ivi Ryder's relationship as he smuggles her heart away from her. The rating WILL change in the future.





	1. Playing with Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Reyes meet for the first time, and can't help flirting with each other. They're going to enjoy working with each other...
> 
>  ** _Day 1_** : **The Sweet Hello** , The Sad Goodbye  
> Write about a time Reyes had to say goodbye to someone important in his life - maybe when he left Earth, or maybe when a lover, even Ryder, walked away. Or you can choose to write about an important first encounter in Reyes’ life. Maybe it was his first ‘You look like you’re waiting for someone’ with Ryder in the bar, or his first time meeting Sloane. The choice is yours.

An unfamiliar man walked up to her as she lounged against the bar in Kralla's Song, arms crossed over her chest, in apparent boredom as she watched the patrons. Not that watching a krogan nearly get knifed by Umi, the asari bartender wasn’t entertaining, but she didn't have the luxury of time. And besides, watching a turian get beaten to death in the streets for not paying his ‘protection fees’ and being unable to do anything about it, had put Ivi in a sour mood. She wanted off this hellhole. The stranger stepped up beside her, his brown eyes roving over her, taking in her flame red orange hair that hung in ringlet curls around her face, and grey eyes that sparkled; Ryder was a very attractive woman, he noted.

“You look like you're waiting for someone.”

He made a gesture between himself and Ivi, and Umi was suddenly at Ryder’s elbow, handing the newcomer two drinks, looking slightly nervous as he inclined his head in her direction; what had he done to get that kind of reverence? Not that he wasn’t attractive...in fact he was, ridiculously so. She bit her lip, looking him up and down taking the drink he offered. His black hair perfectly coiffed, and lean muscles filled out his outfit perfectly; she couldn't help but stare.

“I’ve got time for a drink.” She shrugged.

A drink with a handsome stranger? Her day was already starting to look up. They clinked their cups together in silence before bringing them to their mouths, letting the amber whiskey roll over their tongues. And savoring what flavor there was. Maybe 600 years in cryo had dulled her tastebuds, because even if it didn’t quite taste the same, it wasn’t as awful as she thought it would be. He smirked at her as he lounged against the bar.

“Shena.” He said, shaking her hand. “But you can call me Reyes. I hate codenames.”

“Really? I love them, makes me feel like I’m doing something dangerous, especially the one I have now: Pathfinder.” She rolled her eyes, even saying it out loud she didn’t believe it. “I was kind of expecting someone more...angaran.”

He chuckled, a deep throaty sound, that sent a shiver down her spine.

“The Resistance pays me to supply information--among other things.”

“So you’re a smuggler.”

It wasn’t a question.

That smirk again, as he shrugged nonchalantly and motioned for her to follow him to the window. They gazed out over the landscape for a moment, and she realized maybe Kadara was beautiful in it’s own way, just not the port. Sloane’s ways had certainly ruined her view of the planet, but without toxic water the planet could be considered pretty, not like Aya or Havaarl, but pretty nonetheless. Reyes bumped her arm gently with his as he stood next to her, bringing her back to the matter at hand.

“Your man--Vehn Terev--was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of The Outcasts. Word spread about what he did to Moshae Sjefa.” He shook his head, one hand on his hip. “The people are calling for his execution. And Sloane...she’s a woman of the people.”

She could hear the disdain and disbelief dripping from his words when he talked about Sloane; that was not how she’d put it, not after what she’d witnessed happening under Sloane’s regime. She may have started out that way, but now she was mad with power and was using force and fear to keep herself on the throne she’d created for herself. Had she really come thousands of light years from home, slept for 600 years only to end up in the middle of a damned gang war? Outcasts, Collective; two words for two groups catching other people in the crossfire and it needed to stop.

“Dress it up however you want. She’s a criminal.” Ivi spat.

That stung. If she knew some of the things he’d done to survive, would she still be standing with him so casually? He knew he should keep his distance, but something about her was drawing him in, making him want to get to know her better, protect her. Maybe it was the aura of power she exuded, that didn’t come from her title; it came from her very presence, but underneath, there was a certain vulnerability--hidden where no one could see unless they did the same thing and would recognize it. Maybe the two of them weren’t so different...

“You work for the Initiative. Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus. I doubt she’ll give Vehn up easily.”

Sloane wasn't going to be able to stop her…

“I’m taking him--with or without her permission.” Ivi drained the contents of her cup.

He shot her a smirk; this man could be dangerous, but part of her found it alluring. The sexual tension in the air was not lost on either party as Reyes watched her for a minute. He liked her; she was headstrong, determined, inherently good, and crazy sexy beautiful. This woman...Ryder--god he didn’t even know her first name--could destroy everything he’d been working so hard to build, and there was a chance he’d let her, if the heat in her gaze setting his blood at a low boil was any indication. He’d never learned not to play with fire.

“We're going to be friends, you and I.” Reyes grinned. “There might be another way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane. I’ll talk to the resistance.”

He nodded at her, turning to walk away, but her voice stopped him mid-stride.

“How do I contact you if things go south?”

Reyes just winked at her and left the bar the way he’d come in, making her roll her eyes; that wasn't an answer. He seemed to know this bar really well, so maybe if she asked around here if she needed him, word would get back to him that she was looking for him. She was dazed for a moment, shook her head to clear it and started out of the bar the same way. Ivi was not looking forward to dealing with Sloane again, at least Reyes was a lot more agreeable...and terribly attractive; she had to be careful or she could end up distracted from her real purpose here: activating the vault, fixing the water and setting up an outpost.

“Hey, you gotta pay!” Umi’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

That son of a bitch...

Ivi pulled up her omni-tool to wire the credits to the bartender, sighing exasperatedly. “Keep the change.”

Umi grinned. “I always do.”


	2. Mixing Business and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes finds an oppurtunity to get something he wants and Ryder is the distraction, little does he know what he really wants is right in front of him, and when he finally realizes it, he does what he can to keep it...
> 
>  ** _Day 2_** : **Business** or **Pleasure**?  
>  This one is pretty self explanatory. We know Reyes is a smuggler, a member of the angaran resistance, and the leader of The Collective, but he’s also a man who likes to have a very good time - especially when it comes to a bottle of whiskey and Ryder. Today you can write about Reyes doing some business or having a very good time!

“Damn it. Why can’t the serial numbers be in the same spot?” Reyes grumbled.

Ivi rolled her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips; she should have known. Here she’d been excited for this date--not that she would admit it out loud--and he’d used her for business, the Pathfinder had been dragged for a loop by the ridiculously sexy pirate, maybe the old saying was true...never mix business with pleasure; she felt so stupid. Part of her wished Eli was here to tell his older sister it had just been wishful thinking and she'd read too much into his attentions...even if Keema had gotten her hopes up telling her she was all Reyes talked about lately. And yet here they were.

“Are you kidding me? ‘Take the night off. Come out for a drink.’ Should’ve known you were up to something.”

He reeled back from the crate, startled and sheepish, as he stood up to dust himself off.

“Ryder! It’s not what it looks like!”

He hadn't meant to be gone from the party for so long but he just couldn’t seem to find the bottle of Whiskey he knew Sloane had hidden away in her warehouse. Reyes had actually enjoyed the thought of a date with Ryder; the woman intrigued him, but he'd also seen an opportunity to raid Sloane’s stash of alcohol while she caused a distraction...unknowingly--it wasn’t like she was on Sloane’s good side. Ryder had obviously gotten bored waiting for him to return.

“So you didn't use me as a distraction to go through Sloane’s stuff?”

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she approached him, Reyes rubbing his hands nervously down his thighs. This wasn’t how he’d wanted the night to go; it was supposed to be put in a brief appearance, find the whiskey, sweep her off her feet, but it had gone horribly wrong. He sighed, one hand on his hip as he watched her, stepping closer to her, amber eyes flicking up and down her body.

“Okay. Yes. But it’s for both our benefits! I promise.”

“You’ve been making a lot of promises--”

He glanced over her shoulder as footsteps sounded in the hall, and he started to panic; if they were caught…

“Shit--someone’s coming! We need a distraction!”

Ivi grabbed his lapel, pulling him closer, her soft lips suddenly on his and the world fell away; even if he knew it was a distraction, this was what he wanted. Reyes’ hand wrapped itself in her ringlet curls as he pulled her body against his, the other arm wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck as she molded herself to him. Her lower lip disappeared between his lips, Reyes grazing it gently with his teeth and for a moment, he couldn’t tell where his breathing ended and hers began making her smile against his lips, before she opened her mouth against his; a surprised moan slipping from his throat, causing the guard to falter.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat nervously, glancing around the room uncomfortably as the hand on Ivi’s lower back travelled lower. “Sorry.”

Her retreating footsteps had him pulling away, far too soon for her liking, unable to stop the tiny huff of indignation that he didn’t want to keep up the façade a little longer...to make sure she was really gone. Reyes stepped back. He was far too tempted to keep going, especially when Ryder said nothing about his wandering hand; was it too much to hope that she’d gotten just as lost in the kiss as he had. He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, both of their cheeks tinged with pink.

“I think we’re in the clear.” He mumbled.

Ivi smirked. “Maybe another kiss? Just to be sure.”

Reyes chuckled, and she wondered if she was trying too hard.

“Now you're just teasing me.”

She couldn't have meant it seriously...she was just a quick thinker, at least that was what he told himself as he climbed up a ladder to the one place he hadn't had a chance to check yet. If he let himself think she was serious he could get attached; the last thing a good girl like her needed was someone like him. Ivi giggled quietly, hoping he didn't catch on to the fact that she wanted so much more...but she was just his plaything, it seemed; he kept pulling away, not wanting to get involved with her. The kiss lingered in the air between them, both wanting to take this thing between them to the next level, but too scared to be the one to make that first move.

“Finally! Here it is.” He triumphantly pulled a bottle off a shelf.

“ _That’s_ what this was all about? _Whiskey_?” Ivi’s hands were on her hips in record time, voice dripping with disbelief; she could kill this man, he was so infuriating.

Reyes looked scandalized, cradling the bottle in his arms as if it were a small child. “This is the only bottle of Mount Milgrom in Andromeda. Triple-distilled and 645 years old. This isn’t whiskey--it’s treasure.”

He patted the bottle affectionately, and the tone in his voice made her want to forgive him for using her as a distraction, not once, but twice. It was the weirdest first date she’d ever been on, but it was unique. She shook her head...with the way her night was going--him feeling her up not included--she could definitely use a drink or two. Not that she hadn’t ended up with one too many drinks from Umi and ended up dancing on tables while waiting for her date to come back and spend some time with her, but finding out she was only here so Reyes could conduct some shady business had been sobering. Even if that kiss had her blood simmering...

“I hope you’re planning on sharing.”

“We’ll see...” His hand found it’s way into hers, and he loved the way it fit perfectly. “Let’s get out of here.”

He tugged her arm gently as he ran from the storeroom, pulling her along behind him, to his favorite spot on Kadara. He’d never shared this spot with anyone; she was special, and he’d mucked up the rest of the evening by not spending time with her...a mistake he planned to rectify. They sat on the edge of a rooftop, legs dangling over the edge, watching as the sun rose orange in the sky over the port. Ivi’s lips dropped open as she gasped at the view, taking it all in before downing a swig of their stolen treasure. He finally had someone to share it with, and he was ridiculously glad it was Ivi Ryder, though the view wasn't near as breathtaking as she was.

“Beautiful, isn't it? I sometimes forget.” He turned to her, noticing how the sunrise was reflected in her grey eyes. “Is Andromeda everything you hoped it would be?”

“Every day’s an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting.” She teased, winking and handing him the bottle. “What about you? Why’d you come here Reyes?”

He faltered for a moment, taking a long swig of whiskey, swallowing and hesitating before speaking. “To _be_ someone.”

Ivi scooched closer, until their shoulders touched. “You’re someone to me.”

His breath hitched as he met her gaze, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek gently, easing their faces closer. He shouldn't have let himself get attached, but she was here, and he wanted to let her in...maybe she’d accept him and the blood on his hands, but how could he ever ask her to do that? She was looking at him like he'd hung the stars and after everything he'd done in his life, to have someone do that was an amazing feeling; she made him want to be the person she thought he was.

“I’m starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction.” He breathed.

He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he growled low in his throat, the sound laden with desire. A shiver ran down her spine. Reyes’ lips were on hers in an instant, tongue tracing the seam of her lips, her mouth opening against his, arms wrapping around his neck, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides, her chest brushing his as she angled herself closer, her hand on his thigh.


	3. Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has been hiding something big for Ryder, and when it finally comes to light he can't help wondering where that leaves them. Lying to her was not his first choice but he did what he had to even if he would lose her and the way she sometimes looked at him like he hung the stars.
> 
>  ** _Day 3_** : Darkest Moments, **Brightest Lights**  
>  Reyes has had some dark moments in his life, and some very bright ones indeed. Today, we’d like for you to pick one of those moments and write about it, maybe explore how they helped to make him the man he is.

The first time he’d stolen something, he’d been seven; he was all alone, no one to take care of him, no one to help him up when he was down. It was a loaf of bread, but he’d been starving. He’d decided that if no one was going to help him, he was going to have to help himself; one grew up quick when they grew up poor. She’d stolen his heart and he’d stolen hers too, smuggled it away without trying to. He knew what he had to do, but the decision wasn’t one he was happy with... which was why he’d arranged for the sniper. The best way to take Kadara Port with as little bloodshed as possible--he’d been planning this for the longest time.

He awoke in a cold sweat the morning he was to put his plan into action--after dreaming something had gone wrong and she’d taken him down, Sloane had taken her anger out on Ryder, something he didn't want to think about. The first life he’d ever taken was in self defense...sure, he made light of being a thief and a murderer, but Ryder had realized that his past had been weighing on him heavily, unsure whether she’d accept him or not. It was amazing that she had. Death was never an easy thing to be a part of. He was lying on his couch in Tartarus, a strange, but pleasant scent in his nostrils, soft fingers playing with his hair; she’d actually stayed.

He was used to looking out for himself, never getting too close, and running whenever things started getting serious; the thought of running now made his insides churn. She smiled down at him, his head in her lap as she set her datapad aside and leaned down to kiss his forehead before he sat up. This was the day that was going to change everything, for better or worse, and for the first time he felt worried...but after this, no more secrets between the two of them; lying to her was the darkest part of his life and he hated it.

“I didn’t want you to wake up and have me not be here, after I promised to stay, but now that you’re up, I have to go. Sloane wanted to talk to me.” Ivi squeezed his hand affectionately. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Would she?

This whole thing screamed ‘trap’ and Ivi was on edge, wondering how she’d been convinced to come alone and meet Sloane here; she had her suspicions, things the Charlatan’s underlings had said, orders that had been given, and the moment Reyes stepped out of the shadows of the cave, feeding her that same ‘you look like you’re waiting for someone’ line he’d used on her at their first encounter, she pumped her fist triumphantly in the air. She hadn't been her father’s recon specialist for nothing...he’d chosen her because she’d always been perceptive and alert; it was in her job description.

“I knew it!”

“I came here to meet the Charlatan...not some third-rate smuggler.” Sloane spat.

Was she blind?

“They’re one in the same.”

Reyes couldn't believe Sloane had brought Ivi to their showdown, putting her in danger if he hadn’t been the Charlatan; neither had expected the other to play fair and neither one had. Though he should have known something was up, because he’d sent the message to Sloane from the Charlatan the night before, and suddenly the next morning she wanted to talk to Ryder, a woman whom she barely tolerated. He had a sniper hiding in the cave, ready to end end this the moment he had a clear shot, Harvey, who besides Ivi and Keema was the one person Reyes know he could trust implicitly.

“Surprise.”

This had been his plan all along, Ivi realized with a start. “The angaran spy. Your interest in the roekaar murders. Everything you’ve done has been to undermine Sloane’s power.”

The look of pure anguish on her face that he hadn’t trusted her, rankled and tore him up inside; part of him never thought the day would come when his lies caught up with him. If they made it out of this, she was never going to look at him the same way again. She wasn’t the kind of person to sit idly by and let someone die in front of her; she was too good, but that was his favorite thing about her...it could've been quick and simple, had she not been dragged into all of this nonsense. He sighed.

“You said you wanted to ‘settle things’. How?” Sloane sounded intrigued and that was dangerous.

“A duel. You and me. Right now. Winner takes Kadara Port.”

“I’m sorry, what? You want to avoid war by _shooting_ each other?” Ivi couldn't wrap her head around the idea; the whole thing was ludicrous.

“Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other.”

That did make a lot of sense…

Sloane nodded slowly, smirking. “I’ll take those terms.

The two of them grinned at one another as Reyes jumped down from his ledge; he was putting on a front for Sloane and couldn't look Ivi in the eyes, lest he lose his resolve. Sloane’s finger twitched where she had them at her side near the handle of her gun, Reyes doing the same as they circled each other, eyes focused, seeing who would move first. Ryder looked on in abject horror. Ivi suddenly felt like she was back on Earth watching those old western vids with Eli, just like they used to when they were younger. The showdown at high noon. Though when it was time for the showdown someone always died and if that person was Reyes she didn't know if she could take it...not with the serious case of feelings she’d developed for the man.

A flash of light caught her attention.

“Sniper. His sights are set on Sloane.” SAM warned.

Of course he hadn’t planned on fighting fair, why had she expected so much; Ivi moved to tackle Sloane out of the way, but stopped. The sight of the turian beaten to death in the streets by her people for not paying her ‘protection fees’, bodies of people being dumped in the toxic acid water, a human male ambushed and killed outside the port by a turian and a krogan looking for credits, hiding the kett returning from the people she was supposed to be protecting as the leader, stayed Ivi’s hand. A gunshot rang through the air, making Sloane pitch forward onto the dirt, Reyes bringing two fingers up to his lips and blew across them like he was holding a smoking gun.

“Bang.”

Ivi was close enough he could take her hand, but unsure where they stood, Reyes refrained and the moment of uncertainty turned his world dark.

“Please don’t; have a little respect for the dead.” She whispered, looking sadly down at Sloane where she lay dead on the ground; prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken.

He hadn't meant to upset her.

“Get her out of here. Prepare the crew. Kadara Port is ours tonight.”

Reyes led Ivi deeper into the cave.

“Guess you got everything you wanted.”

There was a tremble in her voice, and this time, he did take her hand; not everything. He wanted to go back when she didn’t know this side of him, back when her crew teased her about doing the walk of shame, even if they had yet to sleep together, though they had shared some of the steamiest kisses. The thought that he wouldn't have a chance to feel how she fit against him, her skin against his, him moving inside her had a cold sweat running down his spine. If Sloane hadn't already been dead, he would've killed her for taking his Pathfinder away from him by putting her in the middle of The Collective and The Outcasts feud.

“What I want is peace. Sloane would've brought war to Heleus. We don't have the population to survive that.”

There was a tug on his arm as she stopped in her tracks. “Why didn't you trust me?”

“I liked the way you looked at me. I was afraid that would change.” He mumbled, unable to meet her eyes.

God help her, she wanted him...and only him. “Nothing’s changed.”

He looked up surprised, before backing her against the cave wall, his palms flat against the stone on either side of her head. It had seemed like too much to hope for, her saying something like that after she knew everything, but now there were no more secrets between them, and he could give her himself, heart, soul, and body. A low growl escaped his throat as he leaned forward, his breath fanning her face, their lips scant centimeters apart. She was still his, and he planned to make sure the galaxy knew; he wasn’t going to let her go without a fight.

“You have bad taste in men.”

His lips claimed hers, teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. He stepped forward crushing himself against her making her sigh against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss, but they didn't pull apart. Ivi pulled back, kissing her way to his ear.

“The worst.” She whispered, running her teeth along his earlobe, before sucking it in between her lips.

Reyes chuckled, grabbing both her hands in one of his and stretching them high above her head, pinned against the cool stone of the cave wall, as his lips sought hers again.


	4. Good to the Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sloane's death and the reveal of Reyes' secret, Reyes and Ryder find a little time to spend together and Ryder has a secret of her own to share, one Reyes is far too happy to help with...sexy times ensue.
> 
> This chapter has literally no plot, and is the reason for the rating change to Explicit, also picks up where chapter 3 left off.
> 
>  ** _Day 4_** : **Love Me** or Leave Me  
>  The choice today is simple: you can pour some sugar on ol’ Reyes and love him up with fluff or smut, or you can break his heart and write some angst.

The nimble fingers of his free hand worked at the clamps and clips on her armor, letting it fall to the ground with a loud clatter. He wedged himself between her thighs as he slid her further up the wall, her legs clamped around his hips and his mouth on her neck. Ivi squirmed under his attentions, Reyes growling low in his throat as her wiggling rubbed his growing erection where he was pressed up against her, making her eyes bulge in surprise; she had to know what she was doing to him. His hips rocked into hers, a shiver running down her spine as she arched her back, breasts brushing his chest as she angled herself closer.

He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, his lips on hers in an instant, her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. She melted against him. His lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. Wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, landing on her breast, after he’d released her hands. This was what she wanted-- _he_ was what she wanted.

It was only when Reyes finally had them both naked, his lips tugging gently at her nipple, did she come to her senses; there was something he should know.

“Reyes wait…” She panted, her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back; it was hard to think when he was doing that.

“No more waiting, Ivi.” He nuzzled the underside of her breast with his nose.

“I’ve never done this before.” Ivi blurted.

She bit her lower lip in dismay as Reyes reeled back, like she’d slapped him, maybe she should have eased him into it. It wasn't because she was a virgin, it was because she was about to let her first time be with him, faults and all, in a cave...the same one he’d just killed someone in. It should’ve been special. Ivi Ryder was gorgeous, and while part of him couldn't figure it out; with the way she kissed and flirted he’d just assumed, another part of him was honored that she’d chosen him to be her first...and if he got his way, her only. But between exploring the galaxy, looking for Prothean artifacts and preparing for the trip to Andromeda, there had never been time. He cupped her chin, and gazed into her eyes.

“Were you going to tell me?”

“Maybe when you were inside of me, so it was too late to back out.” Ivi joked. “But I think you would’ve figured it out. I didn't want it to be this big thing and put you off because I want this--Reyes, I want you. All of you.”

“I’m honored.”

“And I have no idea what I’m doing...I’ve read enough romance novels that I think I know what I want...but…” She trailed off, blushing as her eyes lowered to the ground.

“All you have to do is relax; I’ll take care of you and make you feel good.”

She smiled at him.

Reyes dropped to his knees in front of her, making her eyes go wide in surprise and wonder as he draped one of her legs over his shoulder. She was already wet from his earlier attentions, but he could do better. One finger was drawn through her dripping folds, bringing it to his lips and sucking it clean as she watched him through half-lidded grey eyes that were hazy and unfocused with lust. A gentle kiss on her clit before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently, turned the cave blue, her biotics flaring to life, skin prickling with energy; the way she responded to his slightest touch stirred him up inside, and he’d barely started.

His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially. Her hands were in his hair, black locks wrapped around her fingers as she tugged just a little, writhing in pleasure, panting quietly. She was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire against his tongue. He’d caused that. His mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison, his warm, velvet tongue, licking her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent, before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could. She bucked against his talented mouth, focused on her pleasure.

Ivi felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue up to her clit, tongue swiping across her swollen bud once more before he circled it fast and hard. Her world fractured.   
  
He dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet, movements slow and deliberate.

“Reyes…” She moaned.

“Tell me what you want, Ivi.” His voice was hoarse, having enjoyed that just as much as she had.

“You...all of you...I think...inside me...please…” She panted.

The fact that she still had her manners amused him--good to the core, that was his Pathfinder.   


Her legs were jelly, as Reyes stood, his arms the only things keeping her from falling to the floor. A husky moan rumbled from his throat the warm breeze against their blushing skin was doing nothing to calm the fire in her blood. Ivi draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer, stroking her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and hitching her other leg over his hip and pressing her back against the wall, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection, her cheeks pink and lips parted in a gasp.

He smirked at her and pressed himself flush up against her, slipping his erection inside her slowly, his eyes on her face, searching for any sign of discomfort before capturing her lips with his, her hands tangled in his black hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he buried himself to the hilt inside her. She was tight, but that was to be expected. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, as he slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself deeper between her legs; her naked breasts level with his mouth; he captured one tight nipple with his teeth, tugging gently as he drove into her.

She moaned softly.   
  
Her insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again. Her fingernails stung his scalp as she pulled his hair. His hands were no longer roaming her body, he planted them on either side of her head, braced against the wall, his lips scant centimeters from hers; she kissed him hard. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.   
  
All she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm.   
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his index finger teasing her clit in a slow circle was steady and unwavering, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her, making her muscles contract, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors as she came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back. The thrust of his hips became erratic; he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, taking a moment to catch his breath, gazing at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies.

“Holy shit, that was incredible!”

He’d never heard her swear before and the thought made him grin at her; without much to compare it to, her compliment was liable to give him an ego. He was just happy he’d been the one to put that smile on her face. He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her fingers.


	5. World Class Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivi is visiting Reyes on Kadara, and at the height of summer she realizes how much she misses her armor and it's temperature regulators because she didn't realize how awful the heat was. He has an idea to help her beat the heat that may be very messy and different.
> 
>  ** _Day 5_** : Winter Snow or **Summer Heat**  
>  There’s nothing quite like a temperature extreme! Who doesn’t like either cuddling by a fire when it’s freezing out, or finding some way to cool down when it’s sizzling hot? Have fun choosing which way you’re going to take your writing today! :D

Reyes smiled softly, watching as she pulled her red hair up into a ponytail on top of her head, to keep it off her neck; it was too hot. Ivi was working furiously on something for the outpost she’d created and he had a feeling, her stress was only making things worse; she was supposed to relax when she was with him and forget about being Pathfinder. He’d been on Kadara long enough to know the seasons, they didn't affect him much anymore. Ivi wiped sweat from her brow, huffing quietly in annoyance...the first thing she was going to do when she was back on the Nexus was requisition some environmental control systems for Kadara Port--her outpost had them, but Reyes refused to live there.

“I hate this planet.” She cried, grabbing the collar of her Blasto tank top and using it to fan herself.

“You wound me...this is _my_ planet.” He teased.

He clutched at his heart in mock concern, pretending like he’d been hurt by her words, even if he wasn’t worried in the slightest, making her roll her eyes; she didn't really mind Kadara and he knew it, knowing he was waiting for her here made the whole trip worth it. It hadn't taken long for him to become so dear to her. He chuckled, stepping closer to her from behind and leaning over her chair, his chest pressed against her as he placed a kiss on the back of her neck; Ivi swatted him away.

“I will drop-kick you, Vidal--it’s too hot.”

“Let me help you cool off, mi corazón.”

Him pressing himself against her, getting her all hot and bothered wasn't helping anyone cool down--it was doing just the opposite. He disappeared from the room, and she sighed, immediately missing his presence. She jumped a foot in the air as something cold touched her neck, a trickle sliding down her skin sending a shiver down her spine as his mouth followed the trail; an ice cube wedged between his lips cooling her neck. Ivi made a surprised sound in her throat, her head swiveling to catch his lips, the coldness from the ice cube lingering as he pulled her up out of her chair.

There was a thunk as he set something else on the desk, hands working her clothes off her body; she pushed him away gently to see what he had brought, eyes bulging as she grabbed the carton.

“World Class Chocolate? How did you get your hands on this?”

“That turian of yours, Vetra, is very resourceful...she also told me this was your favorite flavor of ice cream, and the only carton in Andromeda, for now. I hope you don’t mind sharing.”

Ivi heaved a dramatic sigh, she would have to thank Vetra later. “You shared your Mount Milgrom whiskey, I _suppose_ I can share my World Class Chocolate ice cream.”

Reyes smirked at her, as he kissed her again, picking her up by the waist and settling her on the desk after pushing her datapad to one side, his hands traipsing across her bare skin; without clothes she was a little more comfortable, but the blush dancing across her skin at his gaze had her heating up all over again. She’d thought it was too hot for sex, but with him trailing ice along her skin with lips and fingers, maybe she’d been wrong...even if her skin was sticking to the desk. Ivi’s eyelids fluttered closed and he took advantage of her distraction to take a handful of ice cream and streak it down her chest between her breasts. The cold sensation followed by the feeling of his tongue caused her to shriek in surprise.

The corners of his mouth quirked upwards in a wicked grin as he ran his cold, slippery fingers down her body, drawing a half-laugh, half-moan from her. Heat seared through her. The ice from his drink he’d started teasing her with sat forgotten as he painted her with her favorite chocolate ice cream, tongue and lips following behind his hands, alternating between cold and hot had her moaning. He fell into the chair in front of her, spreading her thighs with sticky, cold fingers and draping her legs over his shoulders. A chocolate covered hand disappeared between her thighs, pressing a cold sticky glob inside her, freezing fingers teasing her clit in a circle.

“Reyes!” She cried. “If you waste that whole carton on me, I’ll never forgive you.”

“Mi reina, I wouldn't dream of denying you your favorite ice cream, though I can see why you love it so much...it’s delicious.” He licked her folds teasingly, tasting her and the chocolate he’d put there. “Look at the mess I made. I should clean it up, no?”

Ivi gasped and fell back on her elbows, lifting her hips as he worked her over with tongue and icy cold fingers, panting quietly. An ice cube disappeared inside her melting there, an electrifying cold streak mixed with the blissful pressure of his mouth, heat pierced the cold tissues, stimulating and exciting her. A thrill racing through her body. She broke, crying his name her back arching, Reyes popping up from between her legs looking thoroughly pleased with himself, face covered in chocolate ice cream, as he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, suddenly realizing how sticky she was, but it had been worth it; Shena, the angaran word for mouth, had never seemed like a more appropriate nickname for her lover.

"Come on, _Shena_. You did a lousy job of cleaning up your mess, so you have to make it up to me in the shower.”

He grinned at her use of his codename as she took his hand in hers, not bothering to get dressed carrying the half gone carton of ice cream to the freezer before dragging him down the hallway to the bathroom. He realized he’d follow her anywhere, and for him, the thought was slightly terrifying, but she saw the best in everyone, especially him and it was endearing. The water was cold when they stepped in it, naked,  but due to the summer heat outside, he didn't mind; for her he’d endure...after all, she must really care for him if she was willing to share her World Class Chocolate with him when it was the only one in Andromeda. Maybe even loved him.


	6. Three Little Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes realizes something big, but has a hard time letting Ryder know, because he'd never allowed hinself to get close to anyone, but Ivi broke down his walls...
> 
>  ** _Day 6_** : A White Lie or **A Hard Truth**  
>  Well … is it any surprise this prompt choice is in here? Today, we’d like for you to explore lying versus truth-telling in the world of Reyes.

The Tempest was a stark contrast to Kadara, and for a moment he wasn’t sure he should be here, with the curious looks Ivi's crew was throwing his way, even if they knew about his relationship with the Pathfinder. But he wasn't here for them. Liam had called him, said she’d died but SAM had been able to revive her; Reyes' heart was in his throat as Liam led him through the ship, stopping at a door with a placard over it reading ‘Pathfinder’s Quarters’. Liam clapped him on the shoulder as the doors slid open revealing Ivi propped up in bed, a pyjak curled up in her lap and a chubby hamster-like creature on her shoulder being fed cereal as she read a book.

“Ivi, Reyes is here to see you.” SAM chirped from the node on the desk.

The AI was so in tune with her now, after stopping her heart, and bringing her back to life twice now that he also called him Reyes now, instead of Mr. Vidal. Having also been there when he took her virginity in that cave, SAM felt a certain connection to the King of Kadara. The smile on her face when she looked up at his name, grey eyes sparkling in delight that he was actually here on her ship made his breath catch as he fell onto the bed with her, disturbing her pyjak companion. His hand cupped her chin gently and his lips were on hers in an instant, needing verification that she was fine. Ivi giggled against his lips.

“Were you worried about me?” She gasped when they broke for air.

“No.”

It was a lie and they both knew it, though until Liam told him what had happened, he hadn't thought to worry,  sure Ivi could handle herself and anything thrown at her, just like she always had.

“Don’t worry, I won't tell anyone the Charlatan’s gone soft.” She teased.

“Only for you. Ivi, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Lexi has me on bedrest for the next 24 hours while she monitors me, but I don’t get why everyone’s so worried; it’s the second time I've died since we got here, and there hopefully won’t be a third. Right SAM?” She placed a bookmark in her book as she glanced at the blue pixel ball on her desk.

“That is correct, Ivi.”

And he thought he'd been keeping a big secret about being the Charlatan, but apparently he hadn’t done well enough hiding it, considering he emerged from the shadows and she’d cried ‘I knew it’ startling him. It was hard hearing that she died though, his heart aching at the thought of losing her; he loved her, he realized with a start as he laced his fingers with hers, pressing their foreheads together. He'd never let anyone this close. A shaky breath rattled out from between his lips. For the first time, Ivi noticed how his hands shook, eyes watching her in worry, sweat dappling his skin--had he run to a shuttle to be with her as fast as he could after he found out?

She nudged her pyjak off the bed, and set her space hamster on the night stand before drawing Reyes into her arms, feeling him relax into her touch as he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck. He sighed in relief at her familiar and dear scent of her skin. She liked seeing him this vulnerable; the big bad pirate king actually felt emotions and she’d caused them...was it petty of her to be happy she affected him like that? Soft, gentle fingers combed through his black hair, the sensation soothing.

“Hey, Reyes...what’s really happening here? I’ve never seen you like this.”

He sighed and sat up, twirling an orange ringlet curl around his finger, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Ivi Ryder was very astute, and it was hard to keep anything from her, his queen of Kadara; he’d never wanted anything more than he wanted to keep her by his side. This shouldn’t have been so hard, but he was used to keeping secrets, telling lies and omitting truths, but she needed to know, lest she go into battle with the Archon thinking they were just ships passing in the night. But she wasn't like the others--Zia, Harvey, and Beckett had all wanted something from him at one point or another, Zia going so far as turning on him, but Ivi...she’d never asked for anything. Except his attention, and that was freely given.

Reyes stroked one finger down her cheek, amber eyes staring into grey. “I love you, Ivi Ryder.”

There, he’d said it...and she rolled her eyes...

“God, Reyes, you were acting like that was some bad and terrifying thing--I thought you were going to break up with me. I love you, too.”

Her fingers ran up and down his arm, her caress eliciting a response from him, a smirk, before his lips sought hers, in a hungry kiss. He pushed her back against the pillows, her lower lip drawn between both of his and being teased gently by his teeth, breath fanning her face. His mouth opened against hers, tongue slipping inside to tease hers. Reyes pulled the blanket back and traipsed a hand up her leg as she molded her body to his, a half-moan, half-sigh falling from his lips, a hand wrapped itself in her ringlet curls as he pressed closer. Her hand caught his before it could move higher than her thigh--they shouldn't take this any further.

“Reyes, I’m on bedrest!” She giggled against his lips.

“Don’t worry, mi alma, I’ll do all the hard work.”

“Lexi’s going to have your head, my pirate king.”

One hand stroked down his jawline, his lips descending on her neck, trailing kisses along her skin. She’d damn near swooned at him calling her his soul--he certainly knew how to charm her with that silver tongue of his...and she wouldn't have it any other way. He settled himself between her thighs, pulling the blanket back up as he nibbled her earlobe and worked at ridding her of her clothes. She felt better than anything, and he was never going to give her up, now that he’d found her.

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.” He growled low in his throat. “And I’m not a pirate.”

“Fine, smuggler, then.” She teased, hand on the waistband of his pants, her lips claiming his once more.


	7. Day by the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Meridian under the Initiative's control and the Archon defeated, Reyes finds himself thinking of other things and looking towards the future, with Ryder by his side, an important question to ask her...
> 
>  ** _Day 7_** : **What If** or What Is  
>  And for our final prompt, we’d love to give you the choice of writing something that is canon for your playthrough with Reyes, or to write an Alternate Universe drabble or scene about what could have been for Reyes. What if versus what is.

“Are you scared? Big bad Charlatan afraid of a little water?” Ivi teased.

Her grey eyes sparkled in the sunlight, as she tugged her shirt up over her head and shimmied out of her pants, standing before him in nothing but her underwear. His gaze raked across her body, longingly. Reyes chuckled reaching out to collect her in his arms, drawing her down into his lap, kissing her neck softly and making her giggle before she rolled out of his reach. He hadn’t brought her all the way out here, away from Kadara Port and her outpost to go swimming; he had another reason entirely. She glanced over at him, picking up a handful of sand, letting it run through her fingers as she knelt in the ebb and flow of the waves.

“You’re crazy! That water is toxic.”

“It hasn't been toxic for three months, and you know it. I've been dying to go swimming since activating the vault and fixing the atmosphere, but there wasn't time. And now, with Meridian ours and the Archon dead, all we have to worry about is Primus.”

The dissent she'd caused amongst the kett was laughable.

“How's Eli? Your mother?”

“Eli’s traversing the galaxy, looking for clues about the Jardaan, he checks in frequently, because he has a crush on Peebee or Jaal--I haven't figured out which yet...but he never did like being in my shadow...and Mom’s still in cryo; SAM says we’re close though. I can’t wait to show her this place and introduce her to you.”

Reyes could tell she missed having her family together, and it was killing her inside. Her love watched her quietly a couple of steps behind her, as she stood and threw her head back letting the slight breeze caress her face. He stepped forward. She smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and he buried his face in her flame red hair, inhaling deeply. Sighing slightly, she leaned back against him, head turned slightly to press her cheek against his own. It just felt so right being here with her like this.

“I know you still have work to do as Pathfinder--but I want you to stay with me...or maybe take me with you?”

Her smile lit up her face as she threw her arms around his neck. “Can I? Oh Reyes, yes! I hate being away from you, and I’ve been wanting to ask you to move onto the Tempest with me.”

That was easy. She disentangled herself from his embrace, making him sigh as she waded forward into the water. A devilish smirk was on her lips. Reyes felt the sun-heated water soaking into his clothes as she splashed him, and he couldn’t even be mad as she beckoned him with a crook of her finger, sunlight glinting off the water on her skin. He could get used to a view like that. He rolled his eyes and stripped down in two seconds flat, running into the water and catching her up in his arms again and spinning her around as she laughed.

“You’re going to regret splashing me, mi alma.” Reyes hissed, before nibbling her earlobe affectionately.

“Prove it.”

He raised his eyebrows at her; she loved challenging him, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He released her, to swim underwater and attack her legs like a sea monster--which she wouldn't be surprised if some existed in Andromeda; she hadn’t met all the species of creatures yet, of that she was sure--pulling her down with him into the perfect temperature water. She only registered a second of surprise before Reyes swam up to her and pressed his lips against hers. God, if she didn't need to break the surface of the water for air she would stayed kissing him underwater forever.

Reyes weaved a hand in the back of her hair as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her skin felt amazing. His mind could only wander for a few precious moments before it drifted back to the kiss, the feel of her lips against his own, soft and pliant. Her arms were around his neck, his tongue slipping between her lips and teasing hers in a circle making Ivi shiver and moan quietly, kissing him back with an equal amount of fervor, fingers caressing his jaw. She broke away from the kiss and pressed her forehead against his.

“So far, I’m not regretting anything.” She teased.

He dropped her and dunked her head underwater, laughing as she came up sputtering and lunging for him.


End file.
